


Dance With It

by Aislashu



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first camp fire. Johnny decides he has to teach Mike how to party...and how to do more than just "drink it." </p>
<p>Written for the Kink Meme prompt:<br/>So out east you don't dance with it, you just drink it. What do you dance with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With It

    "DC one minute, and the next you got sand in your shoes. No idea why?"  
  
    "No sir."   
  
    Mike and Briggs headed back to the party and Mike took a drink of his beer. Johnny grinned as they arrived back at the fire, slinging his arm around Mike's shoulders. He pulled the other man against his side, grinning broadly.  
  
    "You don't dance with it huh?"  
  
    "Nope. Just drink it," Mike grinned at Johnny, tilting his head.   
  
    "All right, well, it's time to teach you a bit how to party."  
  
    "Oh God."  
  
    "C'mon Levi, you scared?"  
  
    "No sir," Mike laughed, grinning at Johnny.  
  
    "Don't sir me!" Johnny laughed, ruffling Mike's hair and pushing him away. "Mikey don't know how to dance with it, so...time to teach him! I say...body shots!"  
  
    "What? NO!" Mike shook his head, laughing.   
  
    "Oh hell no, keep me out of this," Briggs shook his head.  
  
    "Guess it's just you and me Charlie."  
  
    "Sure, why not," Charlie laughed softly.  
  
    "Guess since Briggs is out, you just gotta get me twice!"   
  
    "Oh Christ, you serious?"   
  
    "C'mon Levi, gonna chicken out?" Charlie laughed and unbuttoned enough of her shirt to expose her cleavage.  
  
    Mike hid his face and shook his head, laughing. Johnny tugged off his hoodie and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open down the front to expose his toned chest and abs. Briggs just shook his head and took a drink of his beer, thinking Mike's head was going to explode from blood overflow.   
  
    "You guys are actually serious," Mike said incredulously.  
  
    "Yep! You'll get Charlie first, then me twice in a row."  
  
    "You're trying to get me drunk," Mike accused, laughing.  
  
    "Damn right. I'm going to teach you how to go down."  
  
    "Don't you mean 'get down'?" Mike laughed.  
  
    "That, too," Johnny smirked.  
  
    Mike opened his mouth and snapped it shut again, shaking his head and laughing, cheeks flushed. He took another sip of his beer, resigned to his fate as he watched the shot glass get tucked between Charlie's tits and filled to the brim.   
  
    "I can't believe you guys are making me do this."  
  
    "Think this is bad, wait til you see where the first shot will be on Johnny," Charlie laughed, arching her chest out and leaning forward carefully, the invitation quite obvious.  
  
    Mike groaned, setting his glass down and making his way forward. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, ducking his head, face bright read as he had to practically push his face into Charlie's rather nice breasts. His lips parted and he took the top of the shot glass in his mouth, slurping some up before he pulled it out with his lips and tilted his head back, taking the shot quickly. He pulled the glass from his mouth, coughing a bit and wiping his watering eyes.   
  
    Johnny laughed and patted Mike on the back, nodding to Charlie. Johnny turned around and wriggled his hips, tugging his jeans and boxers down a bit before lifting the hem of his shirt, showing off the upper cleft of his taut ass.   
  
    "Shit that's cold!" Johnny hissed as Charlie slid the shot glass into his crack between his cheeks.   
  
    "No! Nonononono...no way, no!" Mike gasped, shocked, eyes huge.   
  
    "See why I wanted no part of this?" Briggs laughed, but made no move to stop it.  
  
    "It's in my fuckin' crack and cold as hell, you're not backing out now Mikey!"  
  
    "Ohmygod!" Mike laughed hard, hiding his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers to watch Charlie fill the glass.  
  
    "I swear to God if you overfill it and cause that shit to go down my crack..."  
  
    "Then we'll have to have Mikey lick it up," Charlie retorted, snickering.  
  
    "Hmm..." Johnny hummed thoughtfully, laughter in his eyes.  
  
    "Don't you even think about it," Mike shook his head quickly.  
  
    Laughing, Charlie stepped away from Johnny as he leaned forward a bit, being careful as to not cause any of the alcohol to spill over. Mike stared at the shot glass wedged in Johnny's rather sexy ass and licked his lips nervously, frowning. He knew there was no way out and rubbed his face, stepping forward and kneeling down behind Johnny.   
  
    "I hate you so much right now," Mike grumbled.  
  
    "Hey man, be happy we named you Levi...this would have been a great time to land you a nickname instead!"  
  
    Mike's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.   
  
    "I'll keep Levi, thanks!"  
  
    "Thought so..." Johnny laughed and carefully glanced back towards Mike. "So, you gonna take the shot or kneel with your face in front of my ass all night? I know it's hot, but c'mon!"  
  
    Mike groaned and leaned forward, resting his hands on Johnny's hips. His warm breath brushed over the skin of Johnny's ass, making the man shiver a bit as it was a touch chilly outside. Mike parted his lips, getting the shot glass in his mouth and drawing it out, tilting his head back and taking the shot. He spit the glass out into the sand and felt a touch woozy, head dropping forward a bit. He took a deep breath, managing to get a good whiff of Johnny in the process. His slightly blurred gaze was on Johnny's ass, and before he knew it gave one of the man's cheeks a firm bite.  
  
    Johnny yelped and jumped forward, hands flying to his ass, eyes wide. Charlie burst out laughing, clapping for Mike and completely amused at the incredulous look on Johnny's face. Briggs had been taking a drink at the time and found himself with beer coming out his nose, choking and coughing in reaction.  
  
    "I can't believe you bit me!" Johnny exclaimed, rubbing his ass.  
  
    "Your ass was practically asking for it," Mike huffed and grinned up at Johnny, shrugging. "Your fault for making me take a freaking shot out of your crack."  
      
    "Kinky son of a bitch," Johnny huffed, laughing.  
  
    "Says the dude who made me take a body shot out of a girl's cleavage followed by his ASS," Mike grinned cutely.  
  
    "Think that's bad?" Charlie finally calmed down, chuckling. "Wait til you see the last one he has in store for you."  
  
    "Oh, it's on. Salt line lower, Charlie."   
  
    "Shit, and I left my camera phone up at the house!" Charlie laughed.  
  
    "May as well stay on your knees, Levi...your tongue's about to dance with it and drink it."  
  
    "Fuck me..."  
  
    "Afterwards," Johnny winked.  
  
    Mike laughed, shaking his head, and just waved Johnny to get on with it. Johnny wriggled his pants and boxers down a bit more and lay on his back in front of Mike. His pants were so low, right before the base of his cock, that Mike could see that Johnny kept himself nice and smooth. Charlie got a salt shaker and sprinkled salt from the waistband up to Johnny's naval. She then filled Johnny's belly button with the alcohol, took a lime wedge, and squeezed the juice in a line going up Johnny's abs.  
  
    "You're shitting me."  
  
    "Aaaand I am out," Briggs shook his head, turning and heading right back to the house. He did not want to see where this would be going.   
  
    "Chickening out?" Johnny taunted, arms crossed under his head, grinning.  
  
    Mike shook his head and took a deep breath, leaning down. He tentatively touched his tongue to Johnny's skin, tasting salt, feeling Johnny's skin under his tongue. Johnny arched his hips just a touch and Mike went for it, sliding his tongue up along the trail of salt before he planted his lips around Johnny's bellybutton.  
  
    "Dude!" Johnny moaned, trembling, hips and body arched up.  
  
    Mike licked into Johnny's belly button, swirling his tongue around as he sucked up the alcohol. Johnny wriggled in pleasure, hard in his jeans. Mike moved from the belly button, licking up the lime juice and rubbing his tongue along Johnny's abs.  Johnny's eyes rolled back before he turned to look at Charlie, who was gawking at the site before her. Johnny opened his mouth and motioned with his tongue. Shaking herself out of it, Charlie laughed and took the tequila bottle, pouring some into Johnny's mouth before she backed away. This wasn't her party, but hell if she was going to leave...she was content to watch.  
  
    And Mike was rather too sloshed to care, thank-you-very-much. Mike wasn't much of a drinker, and a beer plus four shots was a bit more than he was used to. He finished licking up the lime juice and turned his gaze up to Johnny, grinning proudly. Johnny waggled his brows, cheeks bulged from holding the alcohol, the taunt clear. Laughing, Mike didn't even think twice, pushing his lips against Johnny's, kissing the other man eagerly. Johnny cupped the back of Mike's head, lips parting, pushing the alcohol into the other's mouth.  
  
    Mike accepted it, tongue brushing Johnny's through the kiss. He shifted to straddle Johnny's hips, laying over the other man as they kissed, drinking some of the alcohol and passing the rest back to Johnny. Johnny rubbed tongues with Mike, moaning into the kiss and drinking the alcohol passed back to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Mike, flipping them over to pin the other man beneath him. Mike broke the kiss, laughing, head falling back against the sand as he grinned up at Johnny.  
  
    "So this is dancing with it?" he laughed.  
  
    "Oh Mikey, we've only just begun to dance...."  
  
    Grinning, Johnny lowered his mouth back to Mike's. Mike eagerly accepted the kiss, arching his hips up as he felt Johnny grind down to him. They both could feel Charlie's eyes on them but neither cared, and Charlie was content to watch. She sat down comfortably with a new beer, eager for the show.   
  
    She had a feeling they'd be...dancing...all night long.  
  
   

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I'd likely end up writing this one. It was fun. Hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
